There Are Green Days Ahead
by Kitty Caesar
Summary: A music loving and bouncy blonde crashes his world into the strict and cold CEO's ...but will there auctually be green days ahead for these two? SetoKatsuya Hiatus
1. King For A Day

There Are Green Days Ahead

!#$Chapter 1!#$

Happy, bouncy music blares through the speakers in the Kaiba mansion; which is an abnormality in itself. Since when have you ever heard happy, bouncy music blaring from that place? Wait…when have you ever heard music from that place in the first place?

See what I mean? Abnormality in its utmost.

But if you had the guts to follow the music into that dreary place then it would lead you right into the game room.

The only game room in the whole abode.

And that room just so happens to have the door wide open and a happy-go-lucky blonde bouncing around to Green Day songs that are blaring from the million dollar speaker system.

The particular song that this blonde is blaring at the moment just so happens to be one of his favorites by this wonderful 90's band. It is titled _King for a Day_, but don't let the title fool you.

This song has nothing in it about ruling anything, well, other then clothes in size 4… and well, leather thongs too.

"_Started at the age of 4_," sang the blonde boy as he bounced about, "_My mother went to the grocery store. Went sneaking through her bedroom door," _the blonde snuck around,_ "to find something in a size 4!" _he jumped up from his sneaking position and onto the overstuffed leather couch.

"_Sugar and spice and everything nice wasn't made for only girls!" _he played some air guitar,_ "GI Joe in panty hose is making room for the one and only!" _he started bouncing on the poor couch,_ "King for a day… princess by dawn. King for a day… in a leather thong," he_ danced on the couch,_ "King for a day…princess by dawn. Just wait 'til all the guys get a load of me."_

And as luck would have it, it was right then that the youngest Kaiba brother waltzed into the game room. Of course, how did he know that dancing in there would be Jounouchi Katsuya? For all he knew the speakers were blaring music that his older brother Seto would not approve of, so it was an added bonus to witness this…interesting? Yes, we shall go with interesting…sight before his big round eyes.

And it took all the strength in his little body not to burst out into delighted hysteria.

"_My daddy threw me in therapy," _he jumped off the couch as if thrown off,_ "He thinks I'm not a real man. Who put the drag in the drag queen? Don't knock it until you tried it," _he pointed to no one.

"_Sugar and spice and everything nice wasn't made for only girls! GI Joe in panty hose is making room for the one and only!" _he pointed to himself,_ "King for a day…princess by dawn. King for a day…in a leather thong. King for a day…princess by dawn. Just wait 'til all the guys get a load of me."_

'Oh. My. God,' thought Mokuba, 'I have to find Seto!' And so in a blur of black hair, off ran Mokuba to go find his older brother so that he could share this hilarious sight with him.

And all the while Jounouchi was having the time of his life bouncing and dancing around the enormous game room not even aware that the mini Kaiba came in and then went running off to find the older Kaiba. But then who could blame him? He was listing to the greatest 90's band of all time, so he had the right to be in a mindless trance, right? Right? Of course!

"_Sugar and spice and everything nice wasn't made for only girls!" _a bounce or two and he was on the huge table that looked like it used to be a foosball table,_ "GI Joe in panty hose is making room for the one and only!" _he jabbed his thumb at himself,_ "King for a day…princess by dawn!" _pranced a bit,_ "King for a day…in a leather thong!" _he shook his ass,_ "King for a day…princess by dawn!" _prance,_ " King for a day…in a leather thong!" _shake,_ "King for a day…princess by dawn!" _prance,_ "King for a day…in a leather thong!" _shake,_ "King for a day…princess by dawn!" _prance,_ "Just wait 'til all the guys!" _bounce, bounce,_ " Just wait 'til all the guys!" _bounce, bounce,_ "Just wait 'til all the guys," _he jumped off the table and onto a video-game chair, which wobbled and tilted to the side and he jumped off,_ "get a load of me!_" he then continued to hop around until the music gently faded away and ended in a staccato note.

But you know what? Just as the song ended a loud clapping could be heard from behind the blonde. And you know what else? His eyes would have been able to challenge a watermelon in size because they got that big in only .02 seconds flat.

There standing right behind he, Jounouchi Katsuya, was none other than the sexy brunette CEO known as Kaiba Seto clapping and wearing a smug smirk.

"Good job, Inu. I would have never believed that a mutt could put on such a wonderful dog show all by itself."

"Big brother!" Mokuba yelled, "be nice to Jou-kun!" and the little black haired boy smacked his older brother smartly on the arm.

"Yeah, Kaiba, what Mokie said!" Jounouchi grumbled, "Why can't you ever be nice and civil to me?" and to punctuate his statement, he folded his arms over his chest, but considering he had just been prancing around and such unknowingly for the Kaiba brothers it was kind of hard to keep the blush from creeping across this cheeks.

"A puppy that is not housebroken should not yip at his master."

"I'm not a dog, Kaiba!"

Totally ignoring the blonde's outburst, Kaiba went straight to the point, "Make Inu, what are you doing in my mansion," then he smugly added, "dogs are to stay outside."

"Mokie invited me over," simply stated Jounouchi as he waved off Kaiba and headed back to the stereo to retrieve his CD that was still playing through the speaker system.

"No, I didn't Jou-kun," Kaiba couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips grow larger as he heard his little brother voice this truth. But then the little black haired boy continued, "Seto did!"

Both teens gaped at the blacked haired youth, but Seto was the quickest to recover, "Why in the world would I want to invite a mutt into my house, Mokuba?" he spat in Jounouchi's direction.

Kaiba's little brother just winced as he tried to act as though there was no venom in the words he just heard, but Jounouchi wasn't as kind, "What was that, Kaiba! Say it to my face!" he all but yelled.

But before a fight broke loose, Mokuba answered his elder brother's question, "Because you told me that the day was good and that you were feeling nice, so I was allowed to invite any one of my friends over for dinner."

"But I didn't expect for you to call the Inu over here!"

"Well, you didn't say I couldn't…and besides it would do you two some good to spend some time together."

At this slight revelation given by Mokuba, both boys again gaped in disbelief, but it was Jounouchi who recovered a slight bit quicker this time, "Alright Mokie, whatever you say, but if this blue eyed psychopath tries to kill me, I'm outta here," and with a tolerating smile he packed away his CDs in his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder, "So when are we gonna eat?" he happily questioned as he slightly stretched his back.

"There is no 'we', mutt, there is only Mokuba and I," Kaiba growled, "You are not invited to dinner."

"Now, Big Brother, that's no way to speak to our dinner guest!" Mokuba pouted at Seto.

Jounouchi couldn't help but smirk at the little boy's actions, "Yeah, Kaiba, that's no way to treat me."

"You're not staying for dinner," the brunette ground out.

But his little brother and the Puppy were already running out of the room to escape his wrath, so they didn't get the full dosage of the venom in the words.

'Oh, Mokie is sneaky,' Kaiba mentally snarled as he stalked out of the now quiet game room, his white trench coat bellowing out from behind him, and after the two.

AN: Wow! That was fun! Oh, I own none of the Yuugioh characters and none of the Green Day songs. Just wanted to make that clear.


	2. Minority

There Are Green Days Ahead

!#$Chapter 2!#$

About six seconds of a simple guitar solo rang the empty halls and automatically started to irritate Seto as he tried to follow it. He twitched. 'not yet another one of those songs," he seethed. It was coming from Mokuba's room. It was unmistakable. It was loud and, to him, slightly off key. It was singing. Oh, how he already loathed the sound. They, his own flesh and blood and that mutt, were singing to yet another one of those Green Day songs. He twitched again. He could really hear it now. It was definitely coming from Mokuba's room and it was definitely blaring from the speakers in there just to irritate him.

"_I want to be the minority; I don't need your authority. Down with the moral majority, 'cause I want to be the minority!_" he heard coming from the other side of the black haired boy's room.

'What in the world are they listening to! That's it, I'm going in,' he mentally growled.

But just as he burst open the door with a loud "bang" they were already starting with the rest of the song and he stood there dumbfounded, "_I pledge allegiance to the underworld,_" the two sang while playing a videogame on the huge TV in the bedroom, "_One nation under dog, there of which I stand alone,_" they then paused the game, stood up, and clumsily saluted each other with huge grins on their faces, "_A face in the crowd, unsung, against the mold,_" then a mini Charlie's Angles pose was reenacted, "_Without a doubt, singled out; the only way I know, 'cause!_" then the two bounded away from each other to opposite sides of the room.

"_I want to be the minority; I don't need your authority. Down with the moral majority, 'cause I want to be the minority!_" then there was a rush of air as they ran at each other.

'Oh god! They're going to kill themselves!' it was then, well actually the second that he stepped foot into the room, that Seto wished that he had never burst into his little brother's room.

But the boys outsmarted Seto. At the point of collision they linked arms, swung each other around once and then plopped back down on the floor, all the while singing, "_Stepped out of the line, like a sheep runs from the herd. Marching out of time to my own beat now; the only way I know!_"

Seto dropped his head and breathed a sigh of relief, then glanced over at the two still singing.

"_One light, one mind flashing in the dark. Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts,_"was sung as they resumed the video game,_ 'For crying out loud,' she screamed unto me. A free for all; fuck 'em all, 'You are you own sight!' 'Cause!_" a big 'boom-crunch' was emitted from the TV as someone exploded into a million pieces.

"_I want to be the minority; I don't need your authority. Down with the moral majority, 'cause I wa— _hey!" it was then that the music got cut off. Give you three guesses as to who it was.

"MUTT!"

Jounouchi winced, "What's wrong with you, Kaiba, I'm not a mutt! And we were listening to that!" he angrily murdered a couple enemies on the screen.

"OUT!"

The blonde couldn't take it, "What the fuck's your problem!" he threw his controller on the floor as he rounded on the burnette.

"You're my problem! Out!"

"Seto," it was Mokuba, and he was giving him the big puppy dog eyes.

Seto let out an aggravated breath of air, whipped around to stalk out of the room, and threw a threat over his shoulder in the process, "Make Inu, if you ever cuss in front of my brother again I'll make sure you never speak again. Oh, and leave," his words were said in a tone as cold as ice and the blonde shivered because of it.

"I'm sorry for how Seto is acting, Jou-kun," apologized Mokuba once his brother has left the room.

"Eh, it's ok Mokie," Jounouchi patted the black haired boy on the head, "it's just how he is. Though I don't see why he hates me, I never did anything to him…that much."

"Oh, he doesn't hate you, Jou-kun."

"Really? Well, could've fooled me," he rolled his eyes.

"No, really, he doesn't hate you. Normally, he doesn't get this mad at people unless they really, really piss him off, and the stuff you do shouldn't piss him off that bad, but it does. I think it's because he senses that you're not really afraid of him like other people are, and that throws him off balance. So the only thing he can do is get mad, but he doesn't hate you. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I guess. But still, why do I have to be the special one that pisses him off that bad?" the blonde let out a frustrated sigh as he racked his hand though blonde hair, "I don't mean to get him angry."

"I know Jou-kun, I know," the black haired youth thought for a second, "Hey, why don't we go see what's for dinner?" he excitedly stated.

That perked the blonde boy right up, "Yeah!" he jumped to his feet and gave the air a victory punch, "I'm starved!"

So the two ran out of the room and down the hall, almost running into one of the maids.

"Oh, sorry, Elizabeth," Mokuba apologized, "Hey, do you know where Seto went?"

"Yes, young Master Kaiba," she politely responded while slightly bowing, "That's actually why I was up here. Master Kaiba told me to tell you that he had to suddenly go to the office and that he would be home in a couple of hours and to have dinner without him," and he bowed again.

Jounouchi just huffed and crossed his arms while mumbling something along the lines of "pussy bastard."

Mokuba, on the other hand, just politely nodded to the maid and stated his thanks with a sweet smile and a "thank you" and she walked away.

"mokie, you know your brother is a—"

"A wuss?" Mokuba smiled, "Yeah, I know, he really is sometimes."

Jounouchi chuckled, "I was thinking along the lines of ass-hole but wuss works too."

Mokuba laughed, "Let's find out about the food and then we can drag Seto back here."

"Alright! Sound's like a plan!"

So in a rush of black and blonde hair, the two raced off to the kitchen to cause some havoc.

AN: wahhhhh! It's not as good as the first chapter! .:sniff:. And nothing really happed…well, kinda nothing. Oh well, its' out and now it's up to you reviewers to decide: was it as good or not? Tell me I'd like to know. .:smile:. Anyhoo, till next chapter. Oh, and I dun own the Yuugioh characters and the Green Day songs! Wish I did though!

**Review Responses**

the-stalkre: lol! I didn't really try to make it funny but it guess it just turned out that way.

FireieGurl: Domo arigato! I thought it was cute too! lol! And I'll try to update as fast as I can but schools starting on Tuesday and I'll be going into 11th so it may be a while.

Atem's Queen: YAY! Someone that loves Green Day! .:does a dance:. I was hoping that some people that like Green Day would read this! Whoopee!

Icy Sapphire15: No, sadly Katsu-chan is not a cross-dresser, but it would be hilarious! But you know what! That gave me an idea! YAY! Domo arigato!

xSwtLilAngel666x: Hehe, I like the lyrics too and I think they fit Katsu-chan very well as well as the beginning of the story! And what's more, that's like my favorite song from Green Day! Wooo! Oh, and the beginning make you chuckle every time you read it? Really? Wow! You've read the beginning more than once! YAY! .:does a dance:. Oh, and I'll update as soon as possible but school's starting on Tuesday and I'll be in 11th grade, so yeah. lol

**Thanks for all the reviews people! Keep them coming and I'll try to update faster!**


End file.
